


In which Devin may or may not have Regrets

by Lynxofthenight



Series: They Never Saw It Coming [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Also having to write 2/3rds of my tags every time, Haha this is my rare pair boat and I will keep on sailing it, Josh and Johnny don't get along, M/M, Semi-explicit sex, this is why Devin can't get any rest, until they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxofthenight/pseuds/Lynxofthenight
Summary: Devin never thought he'd get the chance to get Johnny back. So that's why he took the chance without hesitation when they realized Johnny was on Zinyak's ship....He just forgot to factor in the fact that Johnny and Josh would be in the same confined space for the foreseeable future afterwards.Whoops.
Relationships: Male Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Josh Birk, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Josh Birk/Johnny Gat
Series: They Never Saw It Coming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597726
Kudos: 4





	In which Devin may or may not have Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to attempt to actually work on An Unlikely Match. Then I had to move. Then 2020 as a whole. I started this...sometime in December 2019? And I’m just now getting this done.
> 
> It’s frankly just an excuse for smut. Thanks Devin- because I know it was him that was the cause of this. It's not even the greatest smut. Just...smut that doesn’t even go all the way. 
> 
> At this rate I’m never going to get AUM done. And considering this took me literal months to write too, that’s looking all the more true.
> 
> But, that being said- a look into the future of the AUM timeline. Josh and Johnny really didn't get alone...until they did.

If someone ever asked if he ever regretted getting Johnny out of the simulation, Devin would probably punch them in the face before giving a firm ‘No’ in answer.

However he might be convinced to admit that he might not have considered the fact that putting Johnny and Josh together in the confined space of the ship wasn’t the greatest idea.

Especially given how things had ended the last time all those years ago.

Thankfully no one had died. 

Yet.

* * *

“The fuck do you want, Birk.”

  
  
“I wanted to apologize for what happened. You know, years ago.”

“Yeah? The fuck makes you think I want an apology from you?”

Devin frowned as Johnny’s raised voice caught his attention. It didn’t take much to figure out what was going on, even if he couldn’t hear what Josh said in reply. He abandoned the crate he had been searching through in favor of making his way towards Johnny’s usual haunt. The last thing they needed right now was a literal fight; everyone was stressed as it was and something like that could rapidly spiral out of control before anyone could do something about it.

And Johnny and Josh were about the worst combination possible right now because Devin wasn’t sure if push came to shove that things would stay simply verbal. 

He’d prefer no one end up stabbed on the ship today.

Or any day really.

Turning the corner he found the pair in what passed for a hallway, standing an arms length apart and staring each other down. Josh seemed to be keeping his cool but even from where he stood he could see tension in the actor’s shoulders. Johnny wasn’t much better, his glare being barely hidden by his sunglasses and his arms crossed firmly across his chest were two easy signs of agitation for Devin to spot. From the looks of it he may have gotten there just in time to prevent it from escalating further.

“Hey, we all good here?” He made his presence known with his words and stepped fully into view, the arch of his brow and tone making it perfectly clear he was well aware he had caught them arguing but was willing to not bring it up if they both dropped it. 

He ended up startling Josh, the actor’s attention so firmly on Johnny that he jumped a bit when Devin spoke. Johnny just met his gaze over the edge of his sunglasses and inclined his head just slightly. A good sign at least- the man might be mad but not to the point of pushing boundaries.

“Yeah. It’s fine. Just a little discussion.” Josh grinned, unnecessarily putting on the charm and drawing a snort out of Johnny. 

“Right. I got shit to do Boss.” Johnny took the chance to leave, brushing past both Josh and Devin as he slipped further into the ship. Devin let him go, knowing better than to follow him for now.

Josh sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned to where Johnny had gone before looking to Devin. “I was just trying to apologize.”

“Johnny isn’t really one for apologies.” Devin sighed softly and shrugged. “At least not like this. You’re basically going to have to go through what you did with me, all over again.”

“Goodie, just what I wanted. Being snapped at constantly and only being referred to by my last name.” Josh stepped over to Devin and the man curled an arm around him automatically, tugging Josh close. It earned him a soft kiss and Devin humed softly in response. “Well, I survived you being an ass. I can manage Johnny.”

“He always did better with actions than words. Just...show him you're serious about this now I guess. He might try baiting you but if you don’t rise to it he should back off.” Or at least Devin hoped that was the case.

Josh made a thoughtful noise and pressed a kiss to Devin’s jaw then slowly trailed more kisses down his neck, pushing Devin back until his back hit the wall.. “Actions hmm? I am a fan of actions more than words myself…”

“Mm, not quite sure this would work well on anyone but me…” Devin murmured, tilting his head to give Josh more room as the actor played with the zipper on his suit. “We’re in the middle of the hallway, Love.”

“Mhm. This isn’t the worst place we’ve had a little fun.” A sharp nip to his neck drew a soft moan out of Devin. “And I doubt anyone is going to come down this way for a bit.” Josh drew the zipper down and followed the path of newly revealed skin with kisses and nips, lingering on Devin’s collarbone to suck a mark into his skin.

“You know no one ever believes me when I say you’ve got an exhibitionist streak to you.” The purple haired boss teased. His words earned him a sharper nip and Josh’s hand slipped into his suit and gave his cock a squeeze. “Mm~”

“Do I hear you complaining?” Josh smoothly sank down to his knees and smirked up at Devin. “Because if you’ve got an issue with this I can always stop.” His tone was nonchalant even as he unzipped Devin’s suit the rest of the way and slipped his cock free of the confines of fabric. He was already half hard, the stress lately leaving little time for any sort of personal attention and Josh’s touch felt amazing.

“Don’t you dare.” Devin was quick to lace his fingers into Josh’s hair and give it a tug, smirking at the lovely groan he dragged out of Josh with the action.”Don’t be a tease Josh.”

“ Me, a tease? Never.” And Josh proceeded to prove just that, licking a stripe up Devin’s cock and swirling his tongue around the head. The boss dropped his head back against the wall with a groan and tightened his grip in Josh’s hair, tugging lightly to encourage him.

For a moment he thought he saw movement down the way Johnny had gone but Josh took him into his mouth and any thought of someone seeing them was washed away in favor of enjoying the wet heat around his cock. 

* * *

"Hah, keepin' up Birk? Need a break to fix your hair?" 

"I'm doing just fine. Need new glasses Gat? You're missing a lot of easy targets."

"Gotta leave shit for you. Otherwise you wouldn't be doin' anything."

Devin fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as the bickering continued. Any other pair and this would just be playful banter, but there was genuine anger in their words and no matter what he said they didn't stop so Devin just gave up. Instead he settled for looking up at the simulated sky as if that had the answer for getting some peace and quiet. 

"Kinzie, tell me we're almost done here." He murmured quietly, attention returning to his surroundings long enough to shoot a zin in the head before it could escape down an alley. Josh and Johnny were handling the majority of things so there wasn't much for him to do at the moment anyways.

It was supposed to be a simple trip into the Sim to fuck shit up and give Kinzie some time to do some hacking. He'd brought Josh and Johnny along in hopes they might actually bond over reckless mayhem and destruction. It'd worked all those years ago with himself and Johnny but now it had backfired. 

Just his luck.

"Oh I've been done for a while. The bickering was just too entertaining to interrupt." Kinzie's amused chuckling really didn't help the situation or Devin's growing headache.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." At that little bit of news Devin immediately pulled up the map to find the nearest gateway out. He wasn't staying in here any longer if he didn't have to. "You couldn't have said something?"

"Why? This is free entertainment."

"Sometimes I hate you." He set a waypoint to the nearest gateway and rolled his eyes. Josh and Johnny were still bickering too. "Hey!" He raised his voice and caught their attention, the bickering ending for a second. "Kinzie says we're done in here so I'm heading back. Feel free to keep fuckin' around in here if you want."

He left without waiting for a reply from either, turning and sprinting towards the nearest gateway. He couldn't quite tell if either of them had followed him, the rush of the simulated wind dulled any other sound around him. The run back was relaxing honestly, Devin skirting around buildings rather than jumping over them. It gave him a bit of time to brush off the lingering annoyance from being stuck with the bickering wonder duo for longer than necessary. Yes, he had started it by bringing them both but he hadn't thought it'd end up this bad.

He skidded to a halt in front of the gateway and walked through, having learned the hard way that racing straight through one of the glowing doorways led to one hell of a headache and an upset stomach. As far as Matt and Kiznie could tell it had something to do with it being such an abrupt transition that didn't translate well. Something like the simulation trying to both send someone back and compensate for the distance they should have traveled if they hadn't hit the gateway. Regardless Devin had suffered from it once and he did his best to avoid it again.

The transition back to his body was always odd. It felt like his whole body was tingling but after so many trips in and out the feeling faded quickly now. He took a second to stretch once he was free of the...well Kinzie had some term for the damn things but he just called it a chair in his mind even if it wasn't a chair. Rubbing the back of his neck he noticed with some interest that Johnny was stirring while Josh was still in the sim it seemed. Out of the two he expected Josh to follow him out and Johnny to stay and blow off some steam. 

Well, he couldn’t be right all the time. As today had proven multiple times over.

Devin lingered, wandering over to an open console and glancing at the video feed of the sim that was playing. It was focused on Josh and he seemed to be doing alright, just killing Zin, so Devin let his gaze slip over to Johnny as he got out of the chair. Gat only took a second to glance in his direction, meeting Devin’s gaze over the rim of his glasses. It only took a slight incline of his head for Devin to realize what Johnny wanted and he raised an eyebrow but followed him out nonetheless.

Johnny led him back to where they kept the scavenged cargo and Matt’s couch and Nyteblayde memorabilia. Matt didn’t seem to be around from what Devin could see- but then again he had other things to worry about as Johnny abruptly turned and grabbed the front of his suit to drag him closer. The action was so abrupt that Devin didn’t actually register it had happened right away. Or what happened next.

“Johnny what-mmph!” A kiss hadn’t been what Devin had been expecting. Granted calling the harsh press of lips and the way Johnny tugged his lower lip between his teeth a kiss was probably a bit much but to Devin it was a callback to years ago. Rough kisses and stolen time as they worked out frustrations in a far more satisfying way than just arguing with each other. He hadn’t thought Johnny wanted to pick that part of their relationship back up, before this he hadn’t given any sort of sign that he had wanted- Devin’s thoughts were promptly interrupted by fingers lacing into his hair and tugging his head back sharply. “Fucker-”

“Fuckin’ thinkin’ too much.” Johnny didn’t waste any time, marking up Devin’s neck where he had no hope of hiding it. Not that he would; Devin didn’t mind the marks after all. Devin groaned as Johnny found a particularly sensitive spot, teeth briefly digging in and drawing out a muted curse. “Mm, that’s more like it.”  
  
“What-mm brought this on?” Devin sought out the zipper to Johnny’s suit and dragged it down as far as he could manage with their position and slipped a hand under the fabric. Almost immediately Johnny slipped his hand out of Devin’s hair and caught his wrist, pulling his hand away, a firm squeeze as a warning before he let go. 

“Got tired of waitin’ to get you alone.” Something about Johnny’s tone was off but Devin couldn’t place what it was. He didn’t have time to focus on the oddity as Johnny took advantage of his distraction yet again. He still had a grip on the front of Devin’s suit and he used that to turn and shove the purple haired man towards the couch. Devin lost his footing and fell back onto the surprisingly plush fabric with a grunt. 

Johnny followed him down, settling between Devin’s sprawled legs and settling flush against him, hovering over Devin with a smirk. The hand was back in his hair almost immediately, Johnny using his grip to drag Devin into a rough kiss. Devin picked up where he left off, fumbling blindly for Johnny’s zipper where it sat halfway undone and dragged it the rest of the way down. He worked the suit open to bare Johnny’s chest, a flicker of sadness at the missing tattoos that would have been barely visible if he’d been free to look- long faded from years in the gunk of the statis tubes as whatever it was had been enough to fade Devin’s own tattoos and he’d only been in there for a short time- but he was much more interested in the revealed skin anyways. His nails scraped down Johnny’s chest as they parted from the kiss and he soon found his wrists snatched up in a firm grip as Johnny pinned his hands above his head.

“Oh come on.” Devin tested Johnny’s grip and found it as firm as he assumed it would be. He couldn’t get a knee up to get leverage either; Johnny’s placement was perfect to keep him pinned for the moment. They both knew if Devin didn’t want to actually be pinned he wouldn’t have let Johnny get him like this in the first place but honestly having Gat hovering over him like this was doing wonders for his arousal. Now if Johnny would just do something instead of smirk at him-

Johnny rocked his hips forward and suddenly there was a lovely bit of friction and Devin moaned- faintly noticing what sounded like a startled squeak from one of the entrances to the area but it wasn't that important. Not when Johnny was unzipping his suit and slipping a hand into it.

And when Johnny managed to wrap a hand around his cock Devin didn't give a fuck about anything else.

* * *

“Devin. They’re at it again.” Devin groaned and covered his face with the magazine he’d been pretending to read. He honestly didn’t need Pierce to tell him, he could hear the raised voices from where he was laying on the couch. The arguing hadn't lessened over time, if anything it'd gotten more and more frequent.  
  
“They’re adults. They can work it out.” Despite his words he slowly started to move, sitting up and reluctantly tossing his magazine onto the couch. He ran a hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut as the arguing got louder. "I'm not their goddamn mother."

"But you are their Boss. And fucking both of them, so if anyone can shut them up for a bit it's you." Pierce snatched up the abandoned magazine and made himself comfortable in a chair. He propped his feet up on the nearest object that would support them and flicked the magazine open to a random page. "So do us all a favor and shut them up, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." Devin sighed and reopened his eyes and stood. The arguing was easy to follow back into the depths of the ship though a bit too muffled for Devin to make out what it was they were bicking about this time. He turned the corner and found the pair in the hall, glaring at each other. He cleared his throat and both of them turned to face him. 

Time to start the usual routine. He'd break them up, one of them would storm off, and the other would... honestly probably jump him. He wasn't sure why breaking their arguments up resulted in some form of sex but he wasn't exactly complaining. Still, even that was losing its appeal with just how often he had to do this.

"Seriously, again? Haven't you two gotten your fill of bitching at each other yet?" He crossed his arms and pinned them with a glare that didn't seem to bother either of the pair. In fact they only watched him for a moment before Johnny glanced and Josh and inclined his head. Josh matched it with a hum, throwing off their usual routine when it came to this situation.

"You know...we could just go and settle this fairly easily, Gat." Josh's words were nonchalant but Devin recognized the underlying tone. It was a tone that always spelled trouble.

"That eager to lose, Birk?" Johnny's tone wasn't any more reassuring, a pleased rumble usually reserved for the bedroom.

"Oh. I won't be the one losing." They turned their attention back to Devin and the matching looks they gave him promised he was in for a long night.

"Do I even want to know what you two were actually arguing about this time? Or was it just a ploy to get me over here." Devin eyed the pair as Josh grinned even wider. "...Yep. Going with ploy."

"It's not that bad of a thing. I promise you'll enjoy it." Josh teased as he made his way over to Devin. Asking what it was would have been pointless as Josh tugged him into a kiss as soon as he was in reach and frankly Devin had guessed it was going to be something like this just from the looks earlier. It wasn't much of a surprise to him. No, the surprise came when he was tugged from the kiss into another, Johnny apparently deciding it was his turn for one. Well then.

He'd expected something like this, but not both of them at once like how it seemed to be going. Not that he was complaining at all. Nope. Not one bit.  
  
In fact he’d gladly offer himself up for the combined attention of the two of them if it meant it stopped the fights.

  
It’d certainly stop all their suffering, that’s for sure.

Except maybe his own, considering the two looked intent on wearing him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda gave up at the end as I'm sure you can tell. But hey! Done is done and hopefully with this out of the way I can try to work on AUM now.
> 
> Haha. Oh I crack myself up with my jokes.


End file.
